


Happy  Byulday  1.0

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 除了爱你，别的所有的事，我都有plan  B 。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Happy  Byulday  1.0

星A容O  
有车

1.  
文星伊拉着小美人回到了在工厂楼顶的她的办公室里，一进门，就一手拉着金容仙把她压在了门边的墙上，另一只手把门关上顺带按下了圆形门把的按钮上锁。“说，谁派你来的？” 她故意压低了声音，在被金麦色的碎发包裹的耳朵边吐着热气。

金容仙害怕地向身后的白墙贴了贴，刚刚逃离了两只大灰熊，以为自己得救了，却没想到救自己的是只大灰狼。金容仙认真的看着大灰狼的脸，中长的黑发，秀气隆正的鼻子的确给人一种器宇不凡的观感，配上白腻的皮肤，当然最引人注意的是那张樱桃小嘴，感觉没有人能说得过她。

刚还在害怕的人只顾着欣赏了，完全没发现危险的到来。“不说，是吧？” 文星伊用食指挑起了小美人的下巴，肉肉的触感，令人迷恋的触感，她久久没有撒手，直到金容仙的头顶快碰上白墙，她才停下来。

“没有人……派我，我……自己来的。” 金容仙声音都在抖，软软的没有任何力气，傲气的公主哪里受得了这样的恐吓，她加重了呼吸，胸口大大地伏起。在文星伊眼里，又秀色可餐了几分。

“这样啊，那要不我们做个交易吧。” 文星伊把手放在了小美人的左胸口，感受到她越发加快的心跳，“怦怦怦怦” ，震动感大得感觉要把文星伊的手掌弹开，无形的加速了文星伊的欲望，热量逐渐从骚动的内心传到尾脊骨再传到小腹最后到下身的滚烫。小分身已经苏醒过来，她不能再多等一秒，她想把眼前人压倒。

“跟我做一次，我放你走。” 一边用因情欲而逐渐沙哑的声音说出这句话，另一只原本撑在墙上的手已经抓住了小美人放在腿侧不知所措的手，紧紧扣着，提醒着她，这不是多选题，这是单选题。

“做一次……是做……什么？” 金容仙眼睛四处闪躲，她很害怕，她不知道做一次意味着什么，她的世界像是一张白纸，她不懂。 

大灰狼没有更多的耐心等小红帽想通了，文星伊一把扯开了她的淡蓝色裙子，凝脂般白嫩的浑圆，凹凸玲珑的身材，胸前的钻石项链雕刻得跟它主人一样精致，让人觉得她是戴着它一起出生的，由于紧张而泛起的薄汗，眼前的景象让文星伊血脉偾张，小分身硬挺得她很不舒服，眼前人迟迟没有动作，令她十分心急，她一只手抚上了浑圆上的小点，摩擦着渐渐令它挺立，另一只手带着美人的手摸着她的硬挺，深吸了一口长气之后，薄唇里灵巧的舌头吮吸着另一边的小点，一下又一下。

“你……这是……要干嘛？” 金容仙只觉得自己脑袋混混沌沌，无形的热量蔓延全身，慢慢地又汇聚在小腹上，不知名的液体似乎在流动，平复不了的快速心跳和急促呼吸。 

生硬又不听话的小手满足不了文星伊，她渴望更多的触摸，她把碍事的西装裤子和黑色内裤都脱掉了，硕大的硬挺直直地面对着金容仙，抵着金容仙的掌心，金容仙想躲开，又被文星伊用力地压制住。“像这样，摸它。” 文星伊带着她上下撸着她的硬挺，沿着青筋的纹路一直到龙头，再把拇指压在她的拇指上，教她怎么轻轻地按着摩擦。

金容仙被眼前人铺天盖地的欲望带领着，没尝过肉的人此刻想开荤了，她按照她的手法，抚慰着对方的敏感物。感受到文星伊的巨物在她的手掌里又大了一圈，她竟忍不住舔了舔唇。

文星伊看在眼里，再也压抑不住自己，她把美人的小裤扯掉，托着硬挺对准了肉眼能看出湿润的小穴口，慢慢地进入着，又紧又热的包裹，她轻喘出声，却引得小美人不自觉地夹紧了一些。

“放松点……，进不……去了。” 文星伊亲上了美人的唇，好甜好甜，像蜜糖一样的味道，她沉溺着这种甜味，她以舌头作为主导，将舌尖在美人的齿缝里轻巧地刺激着她香甜的舌尖。

花穴在深吻下更加湿润，文星伊的硬挺顺利地深入，她们几乎同时发出呻吟，她挺动着腰身，巨物达到花心，给两人带来愉悦紧致的体感，文星伊尽情地抽送着，金容仙也并不落后，撅翘着小屁股迎合，她突然凑过去咬了咬文星伊的脖子，文星伊顿时心神激荡，双腿一抖，一波又一波稠密的白浊把甬道塞得又胀又满，交合处液体从金容仙白皙的腿侧滑落。 

文星伊双手环上了美人的纤纤细腰，额头抵着她饱满的额头上，把热气吐在对方的脸上。

“好了，你走吧。” 文星伊缓过来之后，松开了手，弯下腰收拾着自己。

抬头却对上了一双通红温润的眸，美人紧紧地咬着下唇，一手提着裙子垮掉的布料遮挡着双峰。

“不要……赶我走，我什么……都不知道，我…是…容…仙…公主，我不知道怎么回家……” 她微微低着头抽泣着，豆大的眼泪从圆圆的大眼睛里滑落。

文星伊眉头越皱越紧，金容仙到底知不知道自己现在有多么惹人心疼，文星伊甚至想把刚刚像魔鬼一样的自己打一顿，但随后悔而来的是恐惧。

文星伊把金容仙带进了卫生间，把自己的便服给递给了她，“不赶你走，你先清理一下，换身衣服。”

“喂，安总，最近怎么样了？” 

“呦，什么风把文总吹过来了，不是说继承家业没空跟我去夜店了吗？” 安惠真坐在夜店的真皮沙发上，身上还坐着一个仅戴着蕾丝文胸的火辣美女。

“你知道睡了公主一般要进去坐多少年吗？” 文星伊一手捂着手机麦克风处，一边转过身背对着卫生间的门。

“公主？？？哪里来的公主？”安惠真一把站起来，身上的美女被抖了下来差点摔个人仰马翻。

“事情不太好说，总之我把颂乐国公主给睡了。”

“比起坐牢，为什么不以身相许呢，你什么都有了，要钱有钱，要势有势，喜欢她就上啊，那你就连权都有了。” 安惠真单手叉腰，得意地觉得自己的分析很好。

“我是什么人你不清楚吗，我不贪。” 文星伊摇了摇头。

“但你好色啊。” 

“你赢了。” 文星伊直接了断地挂了电话。

金容仙从卫生间出来又楚楚可怜地盯着文星伊看，双手托起自己圆圆的脸颊，微微地嘟着软绵绵的嘴唇。 “你叫什么名字，带我出去看看，好不好，我从来没出去玩过？好不好嘛？” 

“我叫文星伊，我数三声，不要这么看着我。”文星伊举起三根修长的手指。

“一，二，三。” 

金容仙马上收起了可怜巴巴的模样，拉着文星伊就蹦蹦跳跳地往外跑。

“哇，好漂亮啊。” 金容仙在放着琳琅满目的饰品店橱窗前挪不动腿，双眼冒着光，她越凑近，“嘭！” 光滑的额头被玻璃撞出了红印。“疼！” 金容仙用掌心揉了揉自己的脑袋瓜。

文星伊抽出插在西装裤兜里的手，敲了敲玻璃，“记住了痛了没，以后想看就进去看，旁边有门。”她轻轻推开了饰品店的木门，带动着挂在门口的小铃铛，“叮叮”作响。 

金容仙拿起了一个小水晶瓶吊坠，里面装满了细碎的星星，在晕黄的暖光灯下更加闪闪发光。

“帮我带，星星。” 她拉着文星伊的手把项链放在她的手掌上，又用明亮渴望的眼神看着她。

“一，二，三。” 金容仙马上低下头不敢再看她，文星伊满意地点点头，顺手接过项链，双手搭在金容仙的肩头，让她转身背对着自己。 

文星伊把她原本的挂着钻石项链脱掉，暂时放在自己的西装口袋里，再细心地前后校对着松紧，把小水晶项链的精美发挥到极致。

“很适合你。”  
金容仙低头看着吊坠，在自己的锁骨上更加显得高雅脱俗。“我想要。” 

文星伊给了店员一个眼色，店员心领神会地点点头，“那就戴着走吧。”

准备离开的时候，金容仙相中了门口放着一堆银戒的木盒里那只放在最旁边最不起眼的银戒。她用小尾指勾起那个戒指，抬起手，用眼睛仔细地端详着。

“有什么好看的。”文星伊也侧过头跟她一起看着这个被悬着在半空的尾戒。

“上面的图案，很像我们国家的国徽。” 

文星伊又凑近了一下，终于看到有一个倒三角型在尾戒中间。 “想家了？” 她扭过头看着金容仙。

“我想要这个戒指。” 

文星伊点点头表示允许，拉开了木门，伸出手掌，绅士地示意金容仙先出去。

金容仙一手摸着项链，一手大摇大摆地晃着。全程脸上都挂着梨涡，文星伊只是紧紧地跟在她后面，生怕她做出什么吓到人的举动。 

金容仙远远就看到了石板路的尽头挂着气球的卖棉花糖的餐车，她一溜烟地跑了过去。

文星伊回过神来人已经没影了，她忍不住叹了一口气，“唉，我该拿她怎么办。” 一边说着一边却弯腰挽起了西装裤过长的裤腿，追着金容仙跑。

文星伊喘着大气终于追到的时候，金容仙已经在大口大口地吃着棉花糖，嘴角全是亮晶晶的糖霜。

文星伊用食指弹了弹金容仙的脑门，“干嘛啊！”  
金容仙瞪圆了眼睛看着她，皱起了八字眉。

“一，二，三。” 文星伊竖起了手指，“吃东西前要先付钱，知道吗？” 

金容仙看了看卖棉花糖的小哥无奈的眼神，“对不起。” 然后马上自觉丢人地转过头不敢再看他。

文星伊紧忙拿出了一张大钞，“不好意思，我可以再拿你一个气球吗？” 

小哥惊讶地拿着一张他卖糖卖一个月才能挣到的大钞，抬了抬手，“您随便拿，随便拿。” 

文星伊拿走了一个粉色的兔子气球，把细长的绳子捆在了金容仙的手腕上，“为了防止你再跑走，我找不到你，不许弄掉。” 文星伊又不放心地用力再补拉紧了一下。 

就这样街上的小朋友们都被这个兔子姐姐吸引了，他们都央求着妈妈们给他们买。

“隔壁街的棉花糖餐车。” 文星伊眼神空洞涣散，她揉了揉太阳穴，转动了几圈脚踝，跟着精力旺盛的兔子跑了一天，这是她第38次回答妈妈们你气球在哪里买的问题。

2.  
这是文星伊带着金容仙出去玩的第四天，但今天文星伊打不起一点精神，因为她在担心明天的谈判，文父说明天的商业合作谈判决定着文星伊的继承与否。文星伊从小天资聪慧，机智过人，她知道自己不能输也不会输，但她还是心里没有底，很怕明天会被对方刁难。她坐在台阶上，手扶着额头，紧闭着眼。一个冰冷的触感从尾指刺激着她的大脑，她猛然睁开眼，看到了金容仙给她的尾指带上了那个刻着很像颂乐国国徽的尾戒。

“你知道这个标志在我们国家代表什么意思吗？”

文星伊摇摇头，第一次鼓起勇气对上了金容仙在阳光下温柔动人的眸。

“当能克服自身的紧张，你就是全场最强。” 金容仙勾着文星伊的小尾指，“你要相信，你只要正常发挥，你本来就是王者。” 金容仙坚定地看着她点了点头。

“那那么点钱就想打发我？未免太草率了吧。” 对方把腿直接架在谈判桌上，轻蔑的嘴脸写满了对文星伊的不屑。

文星伊桌下的用一只手的食指和中指转动着另一只手上的尾戒，轻启薄唇，“刚刚是想给点钱你打发你的，现在连这点钱我都不想给了。” 她挥了挥手背，示意手下把桌上装满现金的银箱拿走。

“把人拖进来。”两个彪悍的男人拖着一个伤痕累累血肉模糊的男人进来。 

“你们居然……居然……”，对面那个轻蔑的男人气得声音发抖，“他跟你们都招…了什么？”

“一句没少说。” 文星伊低着头，继续转动着她的尾戒，一眼都没瞟过对面那个快被气晕的男人。

那个男人艰难地用一只手固定着另一只颤抖的手，歪歪扭扭的字迹潦草地签了名。

金容仙在门口听完了一整场好戏，她对文星伊的崇拜又加深了一层，她向文星伊挑了挑眉，“恭喜文少爷，哦不，现在是文总裁。” 

文星伊一把搂过她的腰，带着胜利味道的小嘴吻上了金容仙的耳鬓。 

“你怎么有第二个那么狠的方法还要给钱跟他谈判？” 金容仙把头靠在她肩膀上，头发蹭着文星伊的侧颈。

“除了爱你之外所有的事情我都有Plan B ，但只有给脸不要脸的人我才会用到它 。” 

3.  
金容仙要被送回颂乐国那天，她抱着文星伊哭了很久很久，只是紧紧抱着，用尽全身力气地抱着，她有自己的责任，不离开会牵扯到文星伊，这些她都  
知道，但她还是舍不得。

文星伊一句话都没有说，平时的伶牙俐齿在这时派不上用场，她双手藏在裤兜里，发了狂地掐着自己的大腿嫩肉，她要强装镇定，因为她知道要是她表现出一点挽留，金容仙就不会走了。

“文总，车到了。” 

文星伊微张了紧闭许久些许发白的唇，“一……，二……，三……。走吧。” 

金容仙听话地松开了手，趔趔趄趄地走出了门口，不停地回头看文星伊，文星伊拖着沉重的步伐随着她也出了门口，但依旧没有说多余的话。

“公文袋里的计划书，回去了再打开看。认真地看。” 文星伊第一次说话那么没有中气，话飘散在空中。

金容仙红着眼点了点头，“你要想我，我一定会回来嫁给你的，你一定要等我。” 金容仙双手合十，甚至带着乞求的语气。 

“我文星伊，非金容仙不娶。” 语气中全是坚定。

看着那辆黑色轿车扬长而去，文星伊视线逐渐模糊，眼泪止不住地流，她终于把手从裤袋里拿出来擦了擦泪，擦干眼泪却再也看不到那台车了，她不死心地追着带着蜜糖味道的空气向前走了好几步，大口大口地用嘴吸着气，不放过一丝那个熟悉的味道。

整条清冷的街道，哪里都没有金容仙，又哪里都有金容仙。文星伊这时才真正清醒过来，她有她的国家，她的责任，而文星伊现在也有了她的使命。

4.  
在文星伊的管理下，短短三年内，文氏集团把整个洲所有市场上份额大或者有潜力的公司都收购了，她签订了很多不同的长期合作交易关系合同，还暗地里掌控了西多国大部分的权贵势力。

金容仙回去颂乐国犹如脱胎换骨般的转变令金乾王老年欣慰，临终前他完全放心把他的王位交给已经有自己一套做事风格的金容仙，金容仙顺利完成交接仪式，成为了颂乐国的第一位女皇。

“签了这份协议，成为我们颂乐国的附属国，您意下如何，西巍王？” 金容仙一边摸着水晶球项链，一边用暗红的指甲敲打着谈判的木桌，催促着对方做决定。

“我一点好处都没有的交易，我为什么要签，除非你……给我睡一晚？” 对方毫无廉耻地羞辱着金容仙，金容仙噗嗤地笑出了声，随后又捂住了嘴，装作娇羞状。 

“宝贝，有人说要睡你老婆我哦。”

“哦？是嘛。”文星伊低头看着尾指，手上转动着尾戒走了进来。“是这样的，西巍王，要么你签了，做我们的狗，要么我走，你跟你整个国家活的不如狗。你看看要不要选一下？” 

就这样，颂乐国从此拥有了最完善的对外贸易线路，成为全洲拥有最多商人的国家，所有人都过着富裕安定的生活。 

“老婆，我当你的Plan B 了，我没有奖励吗？”  
文星伊拉着金容仙的白色衬衫的衣角，往下扯了好几下。

金容仙接过随从手上的订立书，递给文星伊。  
“你把我生日订立成了国家节日？” 文星伊指了指订立书，习惯霸道的她突然感觉被自己的老婆扳回一城，有点不可思议。 

“我想全部人都帮你庆祝生日，祝你生日快乐。” 金容仙一把揽过文星伊毛茸茸的脑袋，在耳边用撩人的低音说。

“这个奖励还不够，我还要别的！” 文星伊被金容仙突然的举动揽得整个腰向后拗，一边喊话一边又用力把腰掰直了回来。

“一，二，三。” 她一把把金容仙推到旁边，扣着金容仙的双手把它们高高抬起按在墙上。“你们全部下去等我们吧。”

Fin.

这篇算是提前给星的生贺文，提前祝我们的宝贝文星伊生日快乐，下一篇是圣诞主题，在下篇之前，有人想看ten nights 或者这篇的小番外吗？嘻嘻，lof 评论见哦。


End file.
